Just (Sexually) Dance
by Animelover133
Summary: Yeah, you read the title correctly. I have to play Just Dance...with Seifer. My life is over.
1. Prologue: How It Began

**Yes, the title does not lie to you. This fanfic will consist of Seiner, getting it on with _Just Dance_ games.**

**By the way, you guys need to have played _Just Dance 2, 3, and 4_ in order to get this.**

**So...yeah!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the _Just Dance_ games.:P**

* * *

I didn't want to do this.

No, I really did _not_ want to do this.

Roxas, my best bonehead of a friend, gave me his best glare, with his hands on his hips. He looked rather ridiculous like that, seeing as he was sitting on Axel's lap. The red-headed boyfriend was currently trying to get him to chill out, but it wasn't working. I had to give Axel kudos, though, since he was at least trying.

My other friends, Sora and Riku, were watching as Roxas and I argued, holding hands as they sat on the couch next to Axel and Roxas, inches apart. Man, they were sappy as hell. But at least Riku had _some_ decency, unlike Axel, who had made it his goal to molest and embarrass Roxas at least five times a day.

Then there were my other new friends: Rai, Fuu…and Seifer. Shockingly, we had finally sucked it up and were forced by Olette and Pence to act civil (I think Fuu had something to do with it too), and we found we weren't complete enemies. We – meaning Seifer and I – had similar interests, and after a couple months, we had opened up to one another. Of course, then I fell in love with him, so it kind of fucked everything up. Never mind that, though. I had more important things to worry about.

"Roxas, for the last time, I'm not having a _Just Dance _Marathon with you guys!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"And why not?" he shot back angrily, his blue eyes flashing.

"Because…" I glanced over at Seifer, who raised an eyebrow in question. I blushed and turned back to Roxas. "I hate that game."

Hoping Roxas would get the hint, I gave him a look. He opened his mouth to retort, than noticed the look and turned his attention to Seifer behind me, then smirked. _Shit, I think I just did myself in now._ Roxas leaned forward, seeming more mischievous now.

"You're just scared that Seifer will be watching." he whispered.

Axel snorted, having already known about my infatuation with the man, and cuddled Roxas, his emerald eyes on me.

"Now we defiantly have to force him to, Roxas." he said, and his boyfriend smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, you guys can't be serious." I said quietly, then stiffened when the couple looked dead-serious. "Oh, come on!"

Sora chose to scoot closer, probably eavesdropping on the conversation. Riku followed, moving down the couch to stay close to Sora, whose eyes were bright.

"I wanna play _Just Dance_! I love that game!" he announced loudly.

I nearly facepalmed when I caught Seifer giving us all odd looks. He had heard Sora exclamation; I was screwed.

"You suck at that game, though." Riku told Sora, who pouted. "It's true."

"You guys can't be serious." Seifer finally spoke up. All heads turned to him. "A _Just Dance_ Marathon? What are you guys, ten-years old?" he sniffed.

Roxas, instead of getting pissed like he usually would have, glanced back and forth between Seifer and I, a predatory look in his eyes. I wasn't going to be able to escape this one, that I knew for sure.

"Actually," Roxas drawled, eyes on Seifer. "It was Hayner's idea."

Blue eyes on me now, and I felt like I was on a stage, spotlight on me alone. I gulped, trying to appear unaffected by those eyes, and straightened my back.

"I could kick your ass at that game, Seifer." was the first thing that flew out of my big mouth.

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing slightly at the obvious challenge. I had him.

"Oh really? Do you honestly think that you can beat me at a childish dance game?"

"Maybe. Why don't you play and find out?" I said, smirking.

The room was quiet for a moment, Seifer and I staring each other down. I could see Roxas out of the corner of my eye, looking pleased with himself for having succeeded in getting to do this.

"Fine. I'll go to your stupid marathon. You'll see, Hayner; I'm going to win."

Ignoring the shiver that dared to go down my spine at the way he said my name, I nodded in agreement. It was a deal.

"Yay~!" Sora squealed, latching onto Riku's arm. "We can play at Roxas's house!"

"Alright. Tonight at eight, then?" Seifer asked, and Roxas hastily agreed. "Then it's settled."

"Hmph. I'll try to go easy on you." I said, crossing the room to leave. I didn't want to stay.

"We'll see." was all he said, and I left.

Once the door was shut behind me, I leaned against it, groaning in frustration. I was going to kill Roxas in his sleep, and then his dumb excuse of a boyfriend. Now, I had no choice but to go. I would have to make a fool of myself in front of Seifer, and I had no way of escape.

On the upside (if there even was one), I was a master at the game. Having played against Roxas and Sora was hardly a challenge in itself, so I had bought the games myself and learned every one by heart. I could only hope Seifer wouldn't make fun of me for that.

"I'd better get home and pack." I said.

It was going to be a long day, and it was only three fifteen. Damnit.

* * *

**Yep, this is how it starts.  
**

**I don't know if you'll like this or not, but I do. So get over it, haters.**

**Squee~ for Seiner!**


	2. Old Nickname

**Alright, here we go! I'm finally gonna do this story, and I hope I do it right. **

**Crossing my finger here.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or _Just Dance 2,3, _or _4_.**

* * *

Here I was, standing on Roxas's doorstep, my fist poised at the door, ready to knock. Problem was, I couldn't do it. I was too nervous to go inside and face Seifer, who I knew to be here. His car was parked in front of the house, and I knew he was inside, sitting on the couch, waiting for me to come and make a fool of myself.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my pocket, and I took it out to find a message from…Seifer. Trying not to blush, I opened it.

**Where are you? Too scared to come and get your ass handed to you, Chickenwuss?**

I saw red. That asshole seriously thought I was going to back out?! Not now, considering that I would be labeled that stupid nickname again. _Chickenwuss_. God, I hated that nickname. I wasn't going to let him have his way. Standing strong, I knocked loudly, shoving my cell phone into my pocket at the same time. The door opened a moment later, and I sighed in relief to find it was Axel who had answered the door.

"Come in. He's-"

"Already here. I know." I said.

"Heh. Stalker much? " He closed the door, then shouted, "Hayner's here!"

I heard bare feet slapping against the wooden floor, and then Roxas and Sora were suddenly running at me. Before I could even react, I was tackled by both of them. I had to say, they had strength. More strength than I had anticipated, which is why I ended up flailing my arms around like a spazz before falling ungracefully to the floor, with Roxas and Sora still hugging me.

"You took forever to get here!" Sora yelled in my ear.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Roxas smirked. "Were you too chicken to come because of Seifer?" he whispered.

"No!" I hissed under my breath. "I had…stuff to do. Now get off me."

Once we had all gotten to our feet, Seifer had suddenly appeared in the hallway with us, standing there with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Ready to lose, Chickenwuss?"

I tried not to flinch at the sound of my old, stupid nickname. I hadn't heard that name in such a long time, and now it seemed like we were almost back to being rivals. Roxas nudged my arm with his elbow.

"Hey, come on. Let's go into the living room."

"Yeah…" I muttered, lowering my eyes away from Seifer.

Walking into the living room, I wished I could stab myself. The television was ready, with the game all set up. I was a goner.

"It'll be fun, Hayn'. Relax a bit." Roxas leaned closer. "Is it what Seifer said just now?"

I flinched by accident, and my best friend frowned, throwing his arm around my shoulders. He led me to the couch, then proceeded to shove me onto it.

"Roxas, what the hell?"

"Hayner, if there is one thing I know, it's that you are going to kick ass and shake ass tonight. Seifer won't know what hit him." Roxas smirked. "You wanna go first?"

I shook my head. Roxas shrugged and went to see if Sora wanted to play with him instead. I slouched into the comfy couch, trying to breathe. What was I so worried for, anyway? It was a game, a stupid video game. I could do this. Like Roxas said, Seifer wouldn't know what hit him.

"Riku! Play with us, you jerk!" Sora exclaimed, hopping in front of the TV.

"Alright, alright." I watched as the silver-haired boy grabbed a Wii remote. "Happy now?"

Sora replied by kissing him, a smile on his lips. Riku returned both the smile and the kiss, until Roxas decided to push through them.

"The _Just Dance _Marathon has begun!" Sora and Roxas both shouted, just as the first player pressed A.

"Wait, I thought I was first player, Roxas!" Sora grumbled.

"I wanted to be. What song should we do?"

I tuned them out, just as Seifer and Axel came around the couch and plopped down. And, of course, Seifer sat closest to me. The universe was having too much fun messing with my life, it seemed.

"Not gonna humiliate yourself first, Chickenwuss?"

Oh, I was tempted to yank that beanie off his head and shove it into his mouth, just to shut him up. Couldn't things go right for once?

"Hayner!" I turned my head to Sora, who pointed at the screen. "Should we do "It's Rainin' Men" or "Girlfriend"?"

"Uh…the first one."

"Thanks!"

The song started up, but I wasn't bothering to pay attention. I felt a nudge on my arm.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, Seifer. Nothing." I didn't sound very convincing, even to myself.

* * *

**Yeah, this is going pretty well. I have no idea what I'm really going to do.  
**

**I mean, I have a couple songs in mind that I know are going to fun, but not much. I'm wingin' it again!**

**I hope you like it!**


	3. Toxic

**Well, I dared myself to try, and this is what came out. Hope it's okay.**

**Once again, you must have played _Just Dance 2, 3 _and _4_ to be able to get the dances and what's going on.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the _Just Dance_ games.**

* * *

"Hey, want anything?" Axel asked, leaning forward to look at me.

"Uh, sure."

As the red-head got up, Seifer leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. I, honestly, hadn't felt so awkward before in my life. Sure, I've had weird moments in my life, but not this type of situation.

As if he could read my thoughts, blue, piercing eyes turned my way, catching my eye. And I didn't turn away. His scar wrinkled as he suddenly frowned.

"What's up with you, Chickenwuss?" He leaned closer to me. "You look sick."

I was tempted to punch him and say, "I'm sick of you, jackass!"…but I didn't. Instead, I got up, just as Axel came back from the kitchen to shove a soda can into my hand. It was freezing cold, and I couldn't help opening it and taking a large gulp. _I shouldn't have come._

"Aw man, I only got one star." Sora groaned. "Roxas must of cheated."

"I did not! I'm just better at it than you!" The blonde turned around to wave the Wii remote in my face. "You wanna go next?"

"Um…" A quick glance at the man behind me, then to Roxas, who smirked. "Sure, whatever."

Setting my soda down, I took the controller. Sora, still pouting and saying that Roxas was cheating the entire time, was guided back to the couch by Riku. Suddenly, I realized what Roxas had done.

"Why am I playing by myself?" I asked him.

" 'Cause Seifer needs to know who he's dealing with." he said, patting my shoulder. "Good luck."

I couldn't believe it. My best friend had betrayed me. I was alone, and Seifer's eyes were on me, watching my every move. _Fuck my life._

"Hayner, do my favorite song!" Sora cried. "Do "Hey Ya!"!"

_Sure, Sora, chose the most humiliating song for me to play. Thanks._

"No, he should play "Crazy In Love"." Roxas and Axel exchanged smug looks.

I blushed, knowing what he was implying. I was glad I could turn my back on them all.

"Or maybe that Egyptian song!" Sora shouted out.

"Look, I'll choose. Just shut up." I snapped, and began flipping through the songs.

The living room went quiet, and I gave a silent sigh of relief. I had every right to tell them that, seeing as I was being put under enough pressure. Dancing in front of your crush wasn't easy for me, especially when we were having a competition, too. Finally, I decided to settle with one that would be okay to dance: "Toxic".

"Let's get this over with." I sighed.

Selecting the damn song, I got ready for complete humiliation. The music started as a girl nurse figure appeared on the screen. The living room was awkwardly silent.

Right off the bat, the dance began. I didn't bother looking to see what I had to do, because I already knew it by heart. This was going to be a snap.

Moving my hips and twirling my wrists upward, my humiliation started. Bright colors swirling on the screen, I posed and repeated the move, aware that all eyes were on me. Crap. Put my hands out to the sides, twirl my wrists again. I was beginning to get into it now.

The lyrics started, and I flung my hands out, one leg going over the other with the beat. Then, circle my hips and arms, pose, and pretend to swoon before doing the first dance move. What was I worried about? I had this one in the bag.

I closed my eyes, letting myself show off a bit, even though nobody was looking. I knew I was getting perfects every time I moved, the Wii remote clutched tightly in my hand.

Now, move my arms and hands over my head, then circle my arms and hips again. I blushed, realizing that my ass was in full view for all to see. Swoon, hands out, twist wrists. God, this was too easy. I should have chosen something harder. The beat changed, and I grinned, my arms raised before slowly putting them down with the nurse's movements. One dance move after the next, the song sucked me in, and before I knew it, I had swung my hips and shimmied to the very end.

The score totaled up, adding up to a perfect score. Like every other time. Too simple. Spinning around on my heel, I tossed the remote at Seifer, who let it drop into his lap. I would never forget the priceless look on his face when I faced him.

"Well? Still think you can beat me, Seifer?" I taunted, crossing my arms over my chest.

He stared at me, then glanced down at the remote in his lap, picking it up. Roxas and the others watched in silence, waiting.

"I think…that this is going to be fun." he replied, twirling it around.

Blinking, I realized he was still willing to challenge me. The contest will on. Smirking at almost the same time, we looked at each other, our competitive sides flaring up. This would be one crazy marathon.

"Well, now what?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.

"I say Roxas and I should play." Seifer stood, gripping the Wii remote. "Might as well, before I go against Chickenwuss."

I didn't flinch, but it stung all the same. Going over, I took Roxas's seat, who stood as well, brushing my shoulder in a way of comfort. Screw that, I didn't need it. This was going to be _my_ victory, hands down. Seifer wouldn't win, no matter what.

As I sat there, I watched the way Seifer clumsily danced to "Jump", trying to keep up with the dance moves and the beat. He was terrible. He had no chance, that much was certain.

Sora leaned over towards me, and I moved closer to let him whisper into my ear.

"We'll be playing _Just Dance_ _1_ through _4_. This is going to take a while. Hope you're ready for this, Hayn'."

I gulped. At least I had been warned ahead of time. Thanking the brunette, I slouched against the couch, groaning. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Crap." I hissed, rubbing my hands over my face.

"Here." I looked to see that Axel had gone and gotten me another soda, holding it in front of my face. "You need this, dude."

Taking it, I opened it and gulped it down, the carbonation tickling my throat and tongue. Axel sat back down, a smirk coming onto his face as he watched his boyfriend move to the music. _Perverted red-head_.

"Seifer, you really suck at this." Sora called out. "You're worse than me."

"And that's saying something." Riku pointed out.

"Hey!" Sora poked his boyfriend's cheek, a pout on his face. "That's mean!"

"But true." Axel declared, laughing.

Laughter ensued throughout the living room, me included. Roxas and Seifer had finished, and my blonde friend was standing there, swinging his Wii remote with a smile on his face. Seifer didn't say a word or utter a single chuckle, the scar on his face scrunched up.

"Alright. You're up next, Hayner." Roxas stated, throwing his remote at me. "Better pick a good one."

I stood up and went to stand beside Seifer, who was now staring blankly at the screen. Had he given up on winning against me? But then he threw a sideways smirk my way, one that told me he hadn't given up at all. He had just begun.

"Well? You're move, First Player." he said mockingly.

"With pleasure."

* * *

**Well, the contest has officially begun. Those two are going to go crazy while doing this marathon. It'll be fun to watch.  
**

**Hope the dance part of it was okay. I wasn't sure how to do it, so I'm experimenting at the moment to see what works best.**

**Thanks guys~!**


End file.
